Lelouch vi Britannia
|-|Lelouch= |-|Zero= |-|Emperor Lelouch= |-|Gawain= |-|Shinkirō= Summary Lelouch vi Britannia is the protagonist of Code Geass, the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and, eventually, its 99th emperor. He was the leader of the Black Knights and the true identity of Zero. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with his pistol | At least 8-A with his best weapons Name: Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge, "Zero" - Man of Miracles, "Lulu" by Shirley, "Black Prince", "Demon Emperor", "Demon" Origin: Code Geass Gender: Male Age: 17 in R1, 18 in R2 Classification: Human, Student, Terrorist, Knightmare Pilot, Politician, 99th Emperor of Britannia Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Mind Manipulation with his Geass, Weapon Mastery, Piloting, Social Influencing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection, Forcefield, Extrasensory Perception via Factsphere Sensors, Precognition and Limited Information Analysis via Druid System, Limited Technology Manipulation via Gefjun Disturbers (It affects other Knightmares by disturbing the chemical and mechanical processes of the Knightmare's Sakuradite and interior computers and gears preventing movement), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception via Gefjun Disturbers Attack Potency: Human level, Street level with his pistol | At least Multi-City Block level with best weapons (Capable of vaporizing entire armies of Knightmares.) Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic attack speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Can harm enemies that can harm him) Durability: Human level | Multi-City Block level (Can take blows from foes with similar power). At least Town level with the Shinkiro´s Absolute Defense System (Endured an extended assault from the Stark Hadron Cannon at point-blank range, which can destroy a small mountain, though it was slowly breaking) Stamina: Below Average | High Range: Standard melee range, 250 metres with his Geass | Several kilometres Standard Equipment: Pistol, his Knightmare Frame, Shinkirō and Gawain. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Lelouch is extremely intelligent, capable of calculating the optimal positions for the Absolute Defense System, which was specially designed for his use, as he's being attacked. He also calculated the exact environmental data of his surroundings to use the F.L.E.I.J.A. Eliminator in nineteen seconds. He is a master manipulator, capable of perfectly predicting the actions and words of others and forming complex strategies under short notice. He is capable of rapidly adapting and forming new strategies during combat, though he begins to crack the closer he gets to defeat. Weaknesses: Lelouch is arrogant, volatile, and emotionally unstable. His Geass needs eye contact to work and can only be used on the same person once. Also, a strong enough will can briefly resist its effects. He eventually is unable to deactivate his Geass, as well. He is unathletic and has very limited stamina and constitution. | The Absolute Defense system must be turned off for weapons systems to be used. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Geass: Lelouch's Geass grants him the ability to give anyone an absolute order. They will go out of their way to comply with this order regardless of the circumstances. Lelouch has used it to force people to kill themselves, to obey him absolutely without question, to forget certain events, and, when it fully evolved, he even used it on the "Gods", the collective human unconsciousness, though that was more of a request and less of an order. As he uses his Geass, its powers develop; he first loses the ability to deactivate it, and it later spreads to both his eyes. His Geass needs eye contact to trigger, though it can be triggered through reflections, and has a maximum range of 250 meters. He can only use it on the same person once, though a Geass Canceller will reset this, and a strong enough will can briefly resist its effects. Shinkirō: Lelouch's custom built Knightmare Frame. * Absolute Defense System: The most powerful shield system in existence. It is controlled via two keyboards, which allow Lelouch to set up the perfect defensive patterns based on information received by the Druid System. It must be turned off for his weapons to be available, however. * Druid System: A computer system inherited from Lelouch's previous Knightmare Frame, Gawain. It automatically plots out the probable movements of troops. * Hadron Cannon: A wrist mounted cannon that fires particle blasts, that can fire energy orbs rapidly to heavily damage foes. * Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon: A powerful cannon that easily tears through nearly any Knightmare, it can be used as a concentrated beam or a wide energy attack to destroy large amounts of foes. Key: Base | Gawain, and Shinkirō Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai Hen - Gawain All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Wars X(ENG) Shinkiro All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized. Base Lelouch was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Geass Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mecha Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Sunrise Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Princes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Rulers Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Emperors